Adventure's With My Ped's Surgeon
by BabyLove32311
Summary: Callie and Arizona have many adventures in their relationship. Ups and downs. Lessons will be learned. But they will always love each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Callie: I like girls. Romantically. Turns out I like girls. Women.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Callie's POV<strong>_

"Arizona? Come out, come out wherever you are!" I called as I walked through the apartment looking for Arizona.

I heard a giggle and snapped by body towards the direction. Behind the couch, Arizona? Really?

I knelt on the couch and looked over it. Arizona was sitting behind it eating _MY_ Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream. My mouth formed the shape of an O.

Arizona laughed and took a spoonful of ice cream and brought it to my mouth. I ate it happily, and then kissed Arizona's sweet lips.

"I love you, baby," she said.

I smiled and got all warm inside my stomach.

"I love you, too," I said.

I LOVE vacation days. This time we had only one day off, but it was still great. Don't get me wrong, I love working at the hospital, but everyone needs a break sometime.

I sat down on the couch and Arizona sat next to me, after she had put my ice cream away. I took her in my arms and she snuggled up against me. I stroked her blonde curls and she let out a big sigh.

"Tired, babe?" I asked.

"Just a little, Calliope," she said.

I kissed the top of her head and pulled a blanket off the top of the couch and covered us up. She looked at me and smiled.

I love my girlfriend.

She started to relax more and I knew she was falling asleep. I was starting to get tired myself.

"Calliope?"

Kiss.

"Calliope?"

Kiss.

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres?"

Kiss.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Arizona smiling over me.

"Te amo," I tiredly said.

"I love you, too! Come on, babe. Get up!" she said pulling my arm.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"I don't know. I got lonely," she said.

I don't understand how she is such a _smart_ PED's surgeon at all.

I leaned back against the couch. Arizona put one knee on either side of me and sat in my lap, facing me.

_**Oh, God.**_

She ran her hands up my torso.

She was so _SEXY._

"Oh hot maldito! Te es tan sexy!" I yelled.

"I heard sexy, so that must mean something good," Arizona smiled.

She stroked my cheek, and I knew she wanted to know what I had said.

"I said: Oh hot damn. You are so sexy!" I yelled in English.

She smiled and kissed me.

"Say more," she ordered.

"Mi bebé es hermoso y sexy. La quiero tanto. Me hace se ir salvaje. (My baby is beautiful and sexy. I love her so much. She makes me go wild!)" I said.

"I don't know what that meant, but it_ SOUNDED_ sexy," Arizona said, and then she kissed me more.

"I knew when I heard Callie yelling in Spanish that it wouldn't be a pleasant sight when I walked out here."

I looked up and saw Christina standing by the door.

Arizona began kissing me again. I placed one hand on her ass and flipped Christina off with the other.

Oh, the joys of life.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be loved :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Callie: Don't give up, you'll be great. Or not. I never was.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Callie's POV *the next day*<strong>_

I looked at the clock. 11:45 PM. Arizona was late getting home from work. She usually got back by 11:30 at the latest.

I reached over to the nightstand and checked my phone, but there was only the background of me and Arizona.

I got out of bed and went to the living room to see if she had been so tired that she couldn't make it to the bed and had crashed on the couch. She had done that once before.

She wasn't there, so I sat on the couch and waited.

About 10 minutes later, the door opened and in came Arizona.

I smiled and stood up to hug and kiss her, but she walked right past me into the bedroom.

"Calliope?" she called.

I followed her into the bedroom and saw her have a panic attack. She started crying violently and was calling my name.

"Arizona, baby! I'm right here!" I said.

She turned towards me, started running, and then literally fell into my arms. I closed the door, picked her up, and carried her to the bed.

"Calliope?" she said.

"Baby, I'm right here. What's wrong, Arizona?" I asked, very concerned.

She usually wasn't one to cry, which meant something had to be seriously wrong.

She began hyperventilating. I took her shirt off, leaving her in her bra, and then turned on the fan. I sat her up straight and placed a hand on her back.

"Alright, baby. I need you to take long, deep breaths for me," I said.

She did as she was told and her breathing became normal again, but she was still crying.

I slid her shoes, socks, and pants off for her. I then put shorts on her and took off her bra, and then put a SGH t-shirt on her.

"Calliope," she said.

I took her tiny body in my arms.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked again.

"There was girl. She went into surgery today. Her name was Callisyn. They called her Callie. She was your race. She reminded me a lot of you. Kind of what I pictured you as at the age of 10. She went into surgery, and she died, Calliope. I felt like I had killed the 10-year-old you. I had to make sure you were alive, real. I had to make sure you weren't a dream," Arizona said.

"I'm real, baby. I'm not a dream," I said, stroking her hair.

She began crying again, and I began to rock her.

"Arizona? Callie? Is everything alright?"

Sloan?

"Mark?" I asked.

Mark poked his head in, and then came all the way in.

"God, that's hot," he said, commenting on Arizona and me.

"Keep yourself under control there big boy," I said.

I moved Arizona around in my arms to where her head was lying on my chest, just so she could hear my heart beating. That helped her crying a little.

Mark sat next to me on the bed.

"You know, maybe we could have a threesome…or something…" Mark said, looking around.

I glared at him.

"Control, Mark. Control!" I snapped.

"I was thinking it might make AZ feel better…"Mark said casually.

I took one arm away from Arizona and slapped Mark across the face, and then placed it gently back around my girlfriend.

"You're missing out," Mark said as he got up.

"I think I'll live," I said.

Mark left the room.

What the hell was he doing here anyway?

Arizona laughed a little. She sighed against me and I knew she was falling asleep.

"Kiss first," I said.

She looked up at me and smiled. We kissed and she laid her head back down on my chest.

I got in a more comfortable position to sleep, without moving Arizona too much.

I began to softly sing to her:

"You'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart…"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make the heart grow fonder...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Callie: Please take this baby away from me. I'm serious. Take her, Mark. Oh my God. Oh my God. The baby's crack, and she's crack baby.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Callie's POV<strong>_

"Arizona! Come on! We need to get to the store before it closes!" I yelled.

The store closes at 10 and it is 9 now.

"Where could she possibly be?" I asked myself.

I crossed my arms and started tapping my foot.

"Arizona!" I yelled, getting a little agitated.

I grabbed my keys and purse off of the table and headed towards the door.

"Alright, Arizona! I'm leaving!" I said.

"Waaaaiiiitttt!"

I turned around and Arizona came sliding down the hall in her socks.

"Come on!" I said, snapping my fingers.

"I can't find my phone anywhere! I called Christina to see if she had moved it, and she just laughed. I called Mark since he just randomly shows up in places, and he said, 'You are something, AZ,' and then hung up!" Arizona exlaimed.

I began laughing hysterically. She pouted.

"Do you know where my phone is?" she asked a little warily.

I laughed and nodded.

"Where?" she asked.

"Here, let me call it for you," I said.

I hit number 1 and pressed call. I brought my phone to my ear and heard it ringing.

"Hello?" Arizona said.

"Hi, dear," I answered.

"So, Calliope, where is my phone?"

"You're talking on it, dear. It's in your hand."

"...oh..."

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? let me know :) but please dont be too mean...I'm fragile. Working on a new story as well!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Callie: When she smiles at you, everything gets better. She's giving you her best super magic smile.**

* * *

><p><strong>Callie's POV<strong>

"Alright, baby. See you around," I said as I bid farewell to Arizona as we got to work and went our separate ways.

We kissed and she was off to be her smart doctor self.

"Good morning, Dr. Torres. You are just in time. We just had a little girl come in. She dislocated her ankle playing soccer," Bailey said, reading over some charts.

"Me? What about the PED's orthopedic surgeon?" I asked.

"Out sick. Girl's name is Hayden. Now go!" Bailey ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" I said.

I was excited. I got to work with Arizona!

"Oh, and Torres, behave yourself!" Bailey said.

I laughed and started towards Hayden's room. As I was walking to her room, I saw Arizona looking over her binder.

"Arizona! Baby! How's you been girl!" I practically yelled.

Arizona looked at me, looked around, and then looked back at me.

"What are you doing here, Calliope? Don't you have patients you should be getting to?" Arizona asked a little nervously, almost as if she was afraid I was going to get into trouble.

"Sure do." I planted a kiss on her cheek and walked into Hayden's room.

A little brunette girl in pigtails and a red soccer uniform was sitting on the bed, clutching her ankle. Her two parents and baby sister were watching over me carefully. The father had a dissaproving look on his face.

I picked up her charts and looked them over.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Torres. I am the orthopedic surgeon. I will be assisting you today," I said as I held out my hand.

No one moved to shake it so I took it to my head and ran my fingers through my hair.

"So, you dislocated your ankle at soccer practice?" I said, looking over her x-rays.

"Yes, ma'am. It hurts a ..." Hayden started to say, but her father cut her off.

"Hayden, you do not talk to this doctor. Now, will she need surgery?" the father asked, not looking at me.

What?

"Yes, some bones in her leg were misplaced, also. The major ones I can pop back into place. The little ones will need surgery. Some ligaments were torn, also, so they will need fixing, too," I explained, looking him straight in the face.

He still looked away.

"You won't be working alone, will you?" the father asked.

"Ummm, no. Dr. Robbins will be assisting me," I said, smiling, as I read the surgery form.

"May we meet her?" the mother asked.

"Of course! I'll go her!" I said.

I put Hayden's charts back and went out into the hallway to get Arizona.

I found her in the same place as I last saw her.

"Ummm, the patients parents would like to meet you. So they know who will be performing her surgery," I explained.

She followed me into Hayden's room.

"Hello! I am Dr. Robbins. I will be performing surgery on your daughter with Dr. Torres," Arizona said, as she also held out her hand.

The father glared at us.

"There are no other doctors who could do the surgery? Anyone other than...you two?" the father asked.

The way he said 'you two' made me just want to punch him in the face.

"I'm sorry. Is there a problem?" Arizona asked in her sweetest voice.

"Yes. Yes. There is a HUGE problem! You two are lesbians! I cannot, I will not, let two scum bag fags operate on my daughter!" the father yelled.

I looked at the floor, trying to control my anger. I was about to beat the shit out of this guy.

Arizona grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry, sir. We are the only surgeons available to do this procedure," Arizona explained.

How can she be so calm?

"Then we are going to a different hospital. No fags are allowed in our presence!" the father yelled.

I pushed up my sleeves. I was not going to let this guy destroy me.

"Calliope..." Arizona said, getting a better grip on my shoulder.

"Alright, excuse me, _**sir**_! I am a grown woman. A doctor. Who gives a shit if I am lesbian? I sure don't. Dr. Robbins sure doesn't. No one at this hospital does! My relationship with Dr. Robbins is no different than you and your wife's relationship. No one deserves to be talked about the way you were just talking. Dr. Robbins sure as hell doesn't. She is one of the best doctors you will ever find. So go to another hospital...Hayden's procedure just won't be as well done!" I yelled, using all of my energy.

"What is all the commotion about?" Bailey asked as she came through the door.

"I'm done here for now. Let me know what they decide," I mumbled as I stormed out of the room.

I walked down the hallway and threw open the door of the on-call room. I sat down on the bed and buried my face in my hands.

"Hey."

I looked up and Arizona was standing in the doorway. She came in quietly and shut the door behind her. She sat next to me.

"What you did in there, the way you stood up to that man, that was very brave of you. I want to thank you, for sticking up for me," Arizona said.

I looked her in the eyes.

"You know that I've always got your back. I love you more than anything and nothing can change that. If we are not accepted I would run away with you. You're the only thing I need to happy," I said.

Arizona put her arms around me.

"I love you too, Calliope."

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>


End file.
